1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electrosurgical systems and methods and, more particularly, to systems and methods for arc detection and drag adjustment.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrosurgical instruments have become widely used by surgeons in recent years. Accordingly, a need has developed for equipment that is easy to handle and operate, reliable, and safe. Most electrosurgical instruments typically include a hand-held instrument that applies radio-frequency (RF) alternating current to the target tissue. The alternating current is returned to the electrosurgical source via a return electrode pad positioned under a patient (i.e., a monopolar system configuration) or a return electrode positionable in bodily contact with or immediately adjacent to the surgical site (i.e., a bipolar system configuration). One very common waveform produced by the RF source yields a predetermined electrosurgical effect that results in the cutting of tissue or the stopping or reducing of bleeding.
In particular, electrosurgical fulguration comprises the application of an electric spark to biological tissue, for example, human flesh or the tissue of internal organs, with minimal cutting. Generally, fulguration is used to dehydrate, shrink, necrose, or char the tissue. As a result, this technique is primarily used to stop bleeding and oozing. These operations are generically embraced by the term “Coagulation.” Meanwhile, electrosurgical cutting includes the use of the applied electric spark to cut tissue. Electrosurgical sealing includes utilizing both pressure and electrosurgically generated heat to melt the tissue collagen into a fused mass that prevents bleeding from the fused tissue.
As used herein the term “electrosurgical pencil” is intended to include monopolar electrosurgical instruments which have a handpiece which is attached to an active electrode and are used to coagulate, cut, and/or seal tissue. The electrosurgical pencil may be operated by a handswitch or a foot switch. The active electrode is an electrically conducting element which is usually elongated and may be in the form of a thin flat blade with a pointed or rounded distal end. Alternatively, the active electrode may include an elongated narrow cylindrical needle which is solid or hollow with a flat, rounded, pointed, or slanted distal end. Typically, electrodes of this sort are known in the art as “blade,” “loop” or “snare,” or “needle” or “ball” electrodes.
The handpiece of the electrosurgical instrument is connected to a suitable electrosurgical source, such as an electrosurgical generator, which produces radio-frequency alternating current necessary for the operation of the electrosurgical instrument. In general, when an operation is performed on a patient with an electrosurgical instrument, alternating current from the electrosurgical generator is conducted through the active electrode to the tissue at the site of the operation (the target tissue) and then through the patient to a return electrode. The return electrode is typically placed at a convenient place on the patient's body and is attached to the generator by a conductive material.
During a surgical procedure, an operator moves the electrode or blade of the electrosurgical instrument through the tissue at a desired speed depending on, among other things, the skill of the operator and the type of tissue that is being treated. Oftentimes, however, the speed at which the operator can move the electrode of the electrosurgical instrument through the tissue is limited by a force that opposes the movement of the electrosurgical instrument through the tissue. This force is referred to as drag. The drag not only limits the operator's ability to more quickly and efficiently complete a surgical procedure, but also limits the operator's ability to easily adapt during the surgical procedure to different tissue types and characteristics, which may present different drag profiles.